Books of Forgotten Memory
by Essence of Soup
Summary: Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child. Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Books of Forgotten Memory

Author: Essence of Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own. Aren't you glad?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child.

Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In a old section of the town called Heatherfield stood a normal apartment complex. Inside, one of the residents was not as normal as the near mundane populace.

She had recently moved to this town with her mother for which part of her was glad since she was able to make good friends.

She was a girl of fourteen, pale complexion, bright red bobcut hair with brown eyes. To most she was a average girl.

But she wasn't average, no, far from it. She was actually a witch.

Not the kind that wears a pointy hat, dress in black, fly on brooms and lure children out to eat them. No, a guardian kind.

Her name was Wilma Vandom but liked to be called 'Will', and was the Guardian of the Heart, Leader of W.I.T.C.H.

But right now, in the near darkness of her home she didn't feel like a guardian. Nope, more like an over studying student.

And now here she was fighting an enemy so terrible, so fearsome that it made Phobos torture chamber look like an inviting tea party: Math.

She had lost concentration an hour ago and had opted to talking to her stuffed frog, hoping futilely that it would tell her the answers.

"Aaaand the square root of the boring part is equal to the sum of the boring tedious-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Will looked over to her window, staring at it warily. Quietly she moved to the window, the glowing heart gripped in her hand as she treaded carefully to the darkened window. Slowly opening it Will cautiously looked around, trying to see anyone- or thing.

_Ooookay, so either someone's pulling a prank or--_

A green skinned, stinky, deformed looking creature popped up, causing Will to let out a startled cry.

_--or our resident thief is trying to get my attention._

"Blunk!" Will said irritability.

The little creature looked up at her, worry evident on his ugly face.

"Big trouble! Come!"

"Why what happened?"

"Girls then no girls! Come find Caleb!"

Knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer from the repulsive creature till he was in a more secure area Will nodded. "Give me a minute."

Will grabbed her backpack, putting her math inside along with her math pal, Froggalot. If she ran into her mom she could just say she wanted help with her math and was going to Hay Lin's.

As she walked quietly to the front door she noticed her mother talking animatedly on her phone, completely oblivious of her daughter sneaking out. Will felt a twinge of regreat so very quickly she wrote a short note telling where she would be. She stuck it on the fridge before walking out.

Little did she know that she wasn't going to see her mother for a very long time.

She and Blunk ran to the Silver Dragon, Will staying as far as possible to the stench that was Blunk.

After a good two mile rush to the restaurant Will found Yan Lin looking out the door, worry etched onto her aged face.

The old woman brightened when she saw Will. "Hello Will, Have you seen Hay Lin?"

"No." the woman's face fell, "but Blunk might have something."

The two walked down to the basement where Blunk had snuck in through a window.

After retelling what he had seen, Yan Lin seemed to be deep in thought.

"It must have been an inversion point." She finally spoke, folding laundry as she continued. "To Blunk, it would seem they just disappeared."

"Can it work both ways? Can they get back?" Will questioned, worrying over her friends as she gripped the backpack tighter.

_Please say yes._ Will thought hopefully.

"Depends what's on the other side. Without you and the heart, they are powerless."

SWUNG-**THUNK!**

A irritated Caleb stood at the door, an apron around his waist with a tray in his hand.

"This steak has been dropped on the floor!" He mimicked his current ungrateful meatbag --_ er_ -- _**customer.**_

"How could she have possibly known I had done that?" He questioned in his normal voice, holding up the steak.

_Gee, I wonder._ Will thought sarcastically, staring at the deep foot print on said steak.

"Caleb there's trouble." Yan Lin said.

_That's putting it lightly._ Will only thought.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The duo (Blunk was traveling through the sewer to prevent people from seeing him) walked into Ye Olde BookStore, books all over the place with no real order.

Blunk soon was over head on top of the bookshelves, directing the two to where he had last seen the girls.

Blunk stopped on top of the bookshelf, the farthest in the back.

"Where?" Will asked Blunk in a hushed voice, in case someone heard her.

"No where! That's the problem!"

"Where were there no girls?" Caleb said, hoping to get a straight answer from the walking dumpster that was Blunk.

"Everywhere no girls!"

Well so much for that plan. Will that as she walk towards the bookshelf. A gust of wind-- no, magic blew passed her, from a book that had Meridian writing.

She felt dizzy and would of fallen onto the floor had Caleb not caught her.

"You okay?" Caleb said.

Not answering Will reached for the book. The moment her fingers brushed it the whole world spun upside down and Will could feel herself get sucked through a portal.

It ended just as fast as it started and she and Caleb found themselves surrounded by books.

The rows stretched on and on as though the part they were in was just a smaller piece to the whole thing.

_I'm in a freakin' labyrinth._ Will thought in amazement.

_Will…_

"What?" the red head said looking expectantly at the older teen.

Caleb arched a brow. "I didn't say anything."

"I heard you-"

_Will…_

Will looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything. Hey," Caleb said, bending down to pick up a bright red piece of yarn. "What do you think is on the other end of this?"

Will shook her head; all those math problems were probably getting to her. Seeing the yarn, the red head smiled. "My guess, a very unhappy Cornelia."

Pulling out the heart Will thought, _Guardians, where ever you are, be safe._

_Will…_

Will heard her name called again but quickly ignored it as she was enshrouded by the power of Quintessence.

Soon she stood in her guardian form. With a quick nod the duo raced through the maze, following the red yarn.

_Will…_

_Aaaurgh! Shut up you math induced phenomenon of a voice!_ Will yelled mentally though she really was getting weirded out by the disembodied voice that only she could hear.

_Will…_

_SHUT UP!!_

_NO!!_

Will nearly tripped. _W-what the…?_

_YOU HEARD ME! I REFUSE TO BE SILENT, I'VE BEEN SILENT FOR THE PAST-- how old are you?_

_What?_

_Just answer question._

To stun to think proper she replied. _F-fourteen._

_I'VE BEEN SILENT FOR __**OVER**__ FOURTEEN YEARS!! I SURE AS BLAZES AIN'T SHUTTING UP NOW!!_

_Who are you?!_

_I'm supposedly the__ personification__ of terror._ The voice said and Will could almost feel the shrug in that sentence.

Will was quite amazed with her self for not stopping and panicking about this strange voice in her head.

_Am I going crazy?_

_Yes you are! But enough about your achievements, you're here._

Will looked up, seeing an ominous glowing lantern. Caleb rushed forward, Will not too far behind as they raced out into what looked to be a den, with a fancy chair sitting near the extravagant fireplace, looking strangely both malevolent and alluring at the same time.

They both stopped when a figure rose from the chair; clad in black and maroon robes, hair that was the palest blonde that it was almost white that reach his calves as a sneer adorned his face, ice blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Prince Phobos in all his terrible glory.

_He sure has grown._ The disembodied voice Will not been so worried she would of questioned what the voice had meant.

"You!" The tyrant said, his voice booming around them.

Will was both amazed and frighten at the tangible hatred she could feel from that one word.

"Caleb! Get back!" Will warned, but the rebel ran forward, determined to make Phobos suffer.

_Your friend is an idiot. What is it with you and idiots? You had some of the dumbest friend's back then. _

_Not now!_ Will yelled at the bodiless voice as she watched Caleb get thrown into a nearby chair.

Acting quickly she flew to the other side of the bookshelf, forcing her whole weight against it.

_A little more!_ Then she felt the bookcase tumble on top of the prince.

Will ran towards Caleb pulling him to his feet. "Come on!"

The duo ran, Will chancing a glance back.

Phobos was still buried under the mounds of books, though parts of him were showing though.

The sight made Will stop and giggle in amusement.

That had been a very poor decision on her behalf.

Phobos blasted through the books, enraged and practically glowing with power, debris and books flying in all directions.

Will jumped out of the way from an on coming shelf part, throwing Caleb out of the way as she threw her hand out to block the books flying towards her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as one of the books that was heading towards her opened in mid-air, a blinding light coming out of it. She felt rooted to the spot. She momentary saw Caleb's face, the worry and fear as the book came closer, glowing brighter.

She stared the older teen right in the eyes. "If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you." She said barely above a whisper but he heard them nonetheless.

Then she was engulfed by light. It didn't burn but it was cold either as Will suddenly felt as though her entire body had gone numb.

Then she felt arms rap around her, holding her as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

_You are the only person I know who would attack royal members with books. You really are something else._

Will couldn't see, the brightness was unbearable but she could tell it was a man. His voice was a rich baritone and his arms were strong and thick.

She felt tired, as though her limbs were getting ready to fall off. She was reluctantly thankful that the embodiment of terror or what ever he claimed to be was holding on, otherwise she feared she'd just drift in this world of inhuman brightness forever.

_Don't worry, we'll be there shortly._

"Where?" Will managed to say, the grogginess was getting stronger.

_To create you future and their past._

Before Will could question anymore though she slipped into oblivion, never seeing the ghostly smile on her apparitions face.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Okay, I like this much better then the original!

Thanks Darev for the advice!

I hope you all like it!

Reviewing would make my day!

E.o.S.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Books of Forgotten Memory

Author: Essence of Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own. Aren't you glad?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child.

Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caleb watched in horror as the light engulfed Will, the room illuminating everything and temporarily blinding most.

This was his fault; if he had listened to her when she said to stay back she wouldn't have gotten sealed into the obviously enchanted book.

Which was now flying straight at his head at an impressive speed--

**THWOK!**

Caleb groaned at the deceivingly normal book, rubbing his head.

_Don't sit there! Run you peasant! _

Caleb for a moment looked around till the strange voice said more urgently,

_Idiot! You're in Phobo's library! He will catch you and the rest of your friends if you don't move NOW!_

Caleb stood up and ran, carrying the book Will had disappeared into as he ran out the doors and through the servants' quarters.

Soon he was outside running, the guards close on his heels.

_Left. _

_What--?!_

_Left. Go left._

Caleb began to wonder if the book had hit him harder then he thought.

_Idiot! Left! Go left! Now, now-- oh too late! Why didn't you go left?_

_Why am I hearing a voice in my head?_

_You can call me your conscience, now when I say 'now' go through the third alleyway on the left._

_Why?_

_Just do it! You'll get to your friends sooner! Now!_

_What?_

_NOW IMBECILE!_

Caleb jerked into the alley, the guards were soon to follow.

_There is an old abandoned building at the end. Go into it._

_Why should I?_ Caleb questioned the voice. Hearing strange voice's in your head was probably a trick from Phobos!

_Oh yes, obviously I'm a trick! I just saved Will and am currently trying to get you to safety because that's what Phobos wants! The fiend! Can he get anymore ghastly?!_ The voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Before Caleb could respond he found himself in front of the ruins of a building. Wasting no time the rebel ran through the broken door.

It was one big empty room with what look to be a round stone platform.

_Now get on the platform! Hurry, we don't have much time!_

Though wary, Caleb knew that if he didn't do it, the guards would be on him in minutes.

Cautiously he stepped into the center of the circle. It was only then did he notice the runes around it. Before he could jump out, a blinding light enveloped him, then utter darkness.

Caleb wondered if he had died, but then thought he wasn't so lucky as he felt himself get dragged by his hair by some unseen force.

_Really, you just had to make this difficult! You could have been to your friend's by now if you had just listened to me!_

Caleb glared up at the person but found it useless. He couldn't even tell if he had his eyes open or not it was so black.

Gripping the book tighter in fear of dropping it in this chasm of blackness, Caleb tried to speak but found it almost impossible.

_Don't talk, you'll just end up making gagging and squeaky noises, at which point I'll laugh at your expense._

Caleb was reeeeally starting hate that voice.

_I just put some throwing knives on your person so your at least not unarmed now. Alright! This is your drop!_

Drop? Didn't he mean 'stop'?

The second the Caleb felt the grip on his hair release and the sensation of the solid ground disappearing from under him he realized the person had really meant 'drop'.

Stars exploded in his vision as he made contact with the unforgiving ground.

_Oops, sorry. I forgot you're not a magic wielder so it leaves one a bit woozy. Don't worry though, you'll be fine in a moment._

Caleb wished he could see the disembodied voice; he'd beat the crap out of it. He slowly regained his vision and sat up.

Mercifully he hadn't dropped the book but now he had two leather pouches with an crest on it strapped on both legs, a distinct clinking sound of metal against metal was heard.

_If your done admiring my pouches, we really need to be going, twot head._

_Why am I even listening to you?_

_Because I saved your worthless hide. Now get up, the girls are endanger. The Tracker has found them._

Climbing to his legs Caleb gripped the book, ensuring him it was still there before dashing off.

It wasn't hard to find them, the Sniffer had left a trail of drool and Tracker's chain marks were everywhere.

Caleb rushed to the scene, urged to go faster as he heard the girl's yells of panic.

He felt his heart stop as the tree the girl's managed to climb into to avoid the Tracker was starting to fall down.

_Good grief, is it save damsels and moron's day?_

_Shut up! I gotta help 'em!_ He yelled mentally, dropping the book to the ground as he ran at the Tracker.

The Tracker seemed to have noticed the rebel because he swung the glowing ball and chain that had collided with him when he had been distracted by the voice.

He couldn't move the power from the chain forcing him to stop moving.

"No! Caleb!" Cornelia's voice rang out. To Caleb's horror she had jumped down and was running towards him, worry and fear etched into her face.

So worried over him she was that she didn't noticed the Sniffer rushing at her, jaws wide as sharp teeth glistened from salvia.

Caleb saw this, he realized the Tracker was going to crush her head, providing Sniffer didn't rip her throat out first.

_Cornelia! Girls! They're going to be killed_…Caleb thought as he desperately tried to find someway to move. He needed to move. He had to move! Something or someone stirred deep inside him, slowly growing to his silent plea for strength to save them.

_Attack, now…_

A voice said inside his head and along with it came a renewed strength. He felt an unfamiliar energy flood his body, just enough to shake off the effects of the chain.

Tracker's chain suddenly elongated, sending mace head soaring upwards before shooting with snake-like speed towards Cornelia.

Caleb found himself moving on an instinct that didn't feel like his. Reaching into his leather pouch strapped to one leg, he withdrew a sharp looking knife and with a burst of the new power to his legs shot forward like a bullet. He intercepted the Tracker's mace and slashed out with his weapon.

The creature was taken by surprise, but he had not gained the moniker of Tracker for nothing. His reflexes were so sharp he managed to adjust his attack, dodging to the side as the pink-rebel boy shot past him, his blade flashing by his sunken cheek, taking with it a loose chunk of the flesh that was his face. Caleb landed on a busted branch to the Tracker's side.

_Crazed mutt, right!_

Caleb foot shot out, landing squarely on the frothing beast's throat, knocking the air out of it as it bounced back into a tree, breaking right through the wood on impact.

_Did… I just do that?_ Caleb thought, eyes wide, still not sure of what he had actually done. He had kicked that thing with enough force to send it through the mahogany wood!

_Don't let up! Keep pressing your attacks. Don't let your opponent have chance to think_, the voice told him.

His body seemed to respond on instinct that wasn't his own, acting as the voice wanted. He went into a crouch, bracing himself before uncoiling with all his might, the unusual energy rushing to the muscles of his legs, aiding and enhancing his strength.

The bark of the tree exploded off it from the force as Caleb launched himself at the Tracker. The boy corkscrewed as he flew towards the minion holding his knife ready.

Tracker seeing the boy tearing towards him at a speed that rivaled the wind's, let alone ordinary boy could muster. He mentally grinned in amusement at the look of seriousness in the boy's hazel eyes as he spun toward him.

He attacked, lashing out with his weapon when in range. Tracker deflected his clumsy blow with the palm of his hand, sending him way off course and dodged lightly around him as he belted past.

Caleb, still acting on strange sense somehow twisted in the air, going at first upside-down, before correcting his movement with a kick, to land the right way up on the ground, his feet skidding along it from his built up momentum. He dug his blade into the ground to slow his backwards slide. Chunks of earth were torn up as he left a deep furrow.

_Impressive and clumsy at the same time_, Tracker thought bursting into action and swinging the chain and mace, the deadly weapon soaring towards him.

Caleb had no time to think as the Tracker launched into an increasingly rapid series of blows. More than half of them connected with his knife, each one feeling like a hammer blow. To both their surprises, Caleb somehow managed to begin blocking the fastest blows as he began to feel a pattern forming.

He deflected a blow that would have crushed his throat had it landed. Seeing an opening the boy threw his weapon. The Tracker felt the blade imbedded itself deep into his side, a howl of pain ripped out of him.

_You missed._ The voice said in a manner that made Caleb think of his old sword instructor.

The blade began to glow and with a flash of blinding light the Tracker was gone.

The sudden stop of their conflict shook Caleb from the trance-like battle state he had been in just a moment before, and the energy drained away as quickly as it had appeared.

_You are so amateurish, it isn't even funny. Who taught you to fight? Your grandmother?_

_Shut up._

"C-Caleb?" Cornelia's stunned voice spoke.

The girl stood not to far from him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Then the girl smiled brightly, stars practically showed in her eyes.

"Caleb! That was awesome! I didn't know you could fight like that!"

The rest of the girls came down, all sporting looks of awe and stunned shock.

"Wow… remind me never to tick you off." Hay Lin said.

Irma whistled. "You totally creamed him!"

_An amateur AND an attention-hog. And they said I was bad in my youth._ The voice said with a snort.

"Um guys? What the heck is that?!" Taranee voice rose with each word, sounding close to fear.

Everyone turned to see what the girl was looking at and felt their eyes widen in alarm.

The book Caleb had dropped began to glow as it hovered into the air before shooting towards the group--

**SMACK!**

And whacking Caleb in the head.

"Ow!"

Then the book glowed brighter, surrounding all of them before they felt darkness overwhelm them.

Caleb was both relieved and worried that the voice didn't talk and had even tried to call for him but like before he couldn't speak.

It felt like an eternity before something happened, although he would have been just fine if he hadn't due to what transpired next.

The world had once more drop out from beneath him as he crashed into the ground with a dull 'THUD' but unlike last time he was accompanied by four other thuds near him, all groaning in pain.

"What just happened?" Hay Lin said though her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"We just got moved from one place to another." Caleb replied, his voice too was raspy.

"How?"

"I really don't know."

"Guys, look." Irma's voice was heard. She had been the first to sit up, looking around them.

They were back in Heatherfield.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The first four coherent thoughts in Will Vandom's head were, 'My head hurts', 'Where am I?', 'Oooh pretty clouds' and 'Why I'm falling?'.

She didn't have long to dwell on these thoughts as the next thing she knew was the she had plummeted head first into freezing water.

Panic over took her as she fought to the surface, clawing vainly.

She barely managed to poke her head out of the water long enough to gulp down a lung full of air before she went down again.

_What's going on?! I can swim just fine, so why is my body acting like it doesn't?!_ Will thought, forcing herself to calm down.

But the more she tried to swim the more her body refused to cooperate. Slowly, painfully she felt herself go down further, the air rushing out of her.

Where was she?

She recalled being in Phobos' library, hearing a voice, dropping a shelf on Phobos' head, a blinding light, someone holding her, then the voice tells were to get ready to drop and the rest was history.

_Not good._ Will thought as darkness tried to swallow her whole, her lungs screaming for air as her limbs grew heavier.

_I can't die like this! I gotta help everyone! I have to…help…them…_ Was the last thought Will had before she lost conscience, not even realizing something grabbed her from behind, pulling her out of the waters.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Groknot, we've been here for hours! Can't we go back?" Complained the young Escanor to his Galhot friend.

Groknot rolled his eyes. "I told you Sethron that we're not going back till we catch something. And besides, we've only been here for five hours."

The dark haired boy looked over to his companion and stared at him with bulging eyes.

"Five hours?! We've been fishing for FIVE HOURS?! I could be doing something important!! Like sleeping!" Sethron yelled, flopping on his back.

"Quit rocking the boat." Groknot said, readjusting his fisher's hat so it wouldn't get caught on one of his stone face plates.

The younger boy was about to reply when a very loud **KER-SPLASH** was heard, causing Groknot to whip around, a huge grin on his face.

"There's the prize!" He said moving his fishing rod over to the rippling water.

"You and your fishing." Sethron stated blandly before continuing,

"You realize we do need to work tonight right? Breesbee may cook like a god but the man can't find a spoon with out our help."

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy!"

"…You have completely forgotten I'm here, haven't you?"

The insane look of utter bliss was all the answer he needed.

Just then the surface of the water broke and to the surprise of both Meridian's a girl flounder around, fighting for air before going back under the water.

It took a moment for the boy's to process what they just witnessed.

Then the severity of the situation came crashing down.

"OH DEAR GODS!! THERES A GIRL IS DROWNING! SHE'S DROWNING!! GROKNOT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!? OH MY GODS A GIRL IS-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Sethron screamed, just in time to catch the pole his friend threw at him as the Galhot dived into the water.

The older boy disappeared under the water, a trail of bubbles being and disturbed water was all that proved he had even been there.

Sethron figited nervously in the boat, worried for his friend's and the girl's safety.

Minutes passed before Groknot reappeared, a small red head girl in tow, the she looked more like a half drowned rat then a girl as she sputtered the liquid up.

Carefully placing her in the boat Groknot heaved himself in as Sethron began to rowed back to dry land.

"She's barely breathing. We'll get her to old Nugga."

Sethron proved to have strong arms as he reached the shore faster then it took them to get out there. The two Meridian's rushed to their home, the girl safely in Groknot's arms as Sethron trailed close behind.

"Well we can honestly say you didn't leave till you caught something Groknot."

Groknot's reply came in the form of a miffed glare.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2!

Yays!

Hope you like, it took me for ever to get that fight scene right (I suck at them).

*_**In cheesy announcers voice**_*

What will happen to our heroine? Who's the strange voice? Will the girls figure out what the book is? Will Caleb get smacked in the face again?

Stay tunes and review to find out!

E.o.S.

…('^')…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Books of Forgotten Memory

Author: Essence of Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own. Aren't you glad?

* * *

Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child.

Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?

* * *

Groknot and Sethron both sat by the bed, watching the strange girl sleep. It had been two days since they had taken her to Nugga, the village seamstress and healer.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sethron asked.

Nugga sighed, rubbing her brow. When the boys had rushed in here, Sethron had been screaming about a girl who was dying and a wet Groknot holding a dripping girl who was barely breathing.

After getting the girl to throw up the water, she checked the girl for other ailments.

She was small, red haired and faired complexion, looking barely six years old if Nugga had to guess, and she wore strange clothing she had never seen before that were obviously too big for the girl.

And the girl had a strange necklace, the orb shaped item of gray. It didn't look like much, maybe a child's trinket?

She had ordered the boys' out in order to change the poor girl. Then she had the boy's come back and tell her where they found her.

So far she wasn't happy with their answer.

Right now the boys had taken it upon themselves to stay by her, believing it is their duty to do so.

But the incessive questions were really getting on the lady's nerves. Waving towards the door, Nugga said grumpily, "Get to the castle. I won't have you two late for work."

The two didn't waste time fleeing from the cankerous old Galhot.

The old lady looked the girl over before sighing once more. she had laundry to hang, which was good since it allowed her to free up her mind to think clearly. Picking up a basket of wet clothing the Galhot turned to her ever faithful hound.

"You stay here and watch her Rumblebottom."

She got a deep woof in response.

* * *

Many servants within the fortress hid themselves when they heard that the Queen was having a chat with the princess, because that usually meant they were screaming at each other and inevitably start trying to curse one another. The guards weren't that lucky as they were forced to stay in their position, regardless if it was within firing range of the two sorceresses'.

In the throne room was the only two living people as the nobles and advisors had the good sense to leave the squabbling duo to sort this out themselves.

Standing in front of the throne was a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, her hair was jet black, short with the exception of two long braids, looped into a triangle and was dressed regally as any queen should be in royal blue and white with a golden circlet with a sapphire set in it gleamed powerfully a top of her head. She was undeniably beautiful though her cold blue tinted gray eyes told of a heart made of stone as her face was set into a scowl.

The young woman appearing twenty stood defiantly across the room, her golden hair decorated with an ornate head piece with an opulent dress of black and burgundy, her beautiful face too was set in a nasty scowl as her grayish blue eyes flashed dangerously.

Despite the fact they looked nothing alike, mother and daughter were mirror images when it came to their explosive tempers and magical prowess.

Eris, reigning ruler of the queendom glared abhorrently at Weira, her equally strong willed heiress. Under most circumstances she would have applauded her daughter's obstinate strength of character, after all a queen needed it to rule but as of now it took all her own willpower not to lash out at the stubborn woman.

Up till nearly seven years ago, both women could talk like old friends, never once giving anyone the reason to believe they would ever get at each other's throats.

The royal family was a unique one. All its heiress's had been powerful sorceresses, ruling either with an iron fist or a velvet glove or somewhere in between the two. The heiress was always the first born; being as there was never any son's in the long family history, only females.

This long held truth was shattered when Weira had given birth to a boy. Never before had a male been the firstborn in the royal family, or even been born into the monarch kin! To the traditionalist queen, it was unheard of and on par with scandal and adultery! It took months for Eris to show her face in public again!

Weira on the other hand had thought her mother's reaction was absolutely ridiculous. So what if a boy had been born instead of a girl? She was just as certain that he would make an excellent king as she would queen.

Eris though nearly had a panic attack at that idea, and had been badgering Weira for the past seven years to give birth to a girl, to which Weira had pointedly said that as law stated the first born was to rule but that was countered with the fact that it applied to the first born _daughter_.

Thus leading to the last seven years of arguments that had more often then not ended in less then friendly manners.

Eris scowled. Why couldn't her bull headed daughter see reason and get pregnant again and give birth to a daughter, an heiress. A future Queen.

But instead of listening to her and seeing the rationale behind her words, Weira had become ridiculously protective of that thing! Just because she had once sent some assassins. Once! It was down right nauseous!

The only reason she didn't off the little usurper right away was because of_him_. Had she known how much trouble he would cause her she would have had her unfaithful consort drown the illegitimate brat while he was still an infant.

Eris inhaled deeply, forcing herself to remain calm. She had once more tried to convince her daughter that it would be more proficient and conventional to have a daughter, as the people would more likely to accept her to the boy but as usual Weira had to go and make a scene about.

_Be calm,_ the queen told herself. _Just remain calm and reasonable--_

"Mother, I understand as tradition states a female is to rule the queendom. But I think your living in the past; why not let Phobos take the throne when its time? It would do good to change things once in while! If we conform ourselves to just one life style, won't we become too set in our ways to make important decisions? Mother, change is good."

"This isn't change! This is blasphemy!" shrieked the queen.

Weira rolled her eyes, feeling a headache in the making. _I swear, my mother is the most unreasonable person I know. Doesn't help that she's a die hard traditionalist fanatic._

"I fail to see how the fates this is blasphemy; he's perfectly legible and has every right to his heritage as I do."

"He's a HE!"

"Mother please stop screaming; I would like to be able to hear when I reach old age."

"I'M NOT SCREAMING!"

"Then please reframe from raising your voice and use self-restraint over both your actions and words."

Weira side stepped the powerful blats her mother shot at her, a long suffering sigh escaping her lips.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

The two guards outside the entrance winced and occasionally flinching as they heard the violent magical dueling that was no doubt destroying the throne room as the raw power shook the door like a leaf.

"You'd think we'd be use to this."

"Yeah. Hey do you know when Deimos is coming back?"

"Some time in the next couple of weeks."

"Dang. They'll probably destroy the whole citadel before he gets back."

"Yeah. Why did he leave? He's part of the Blades!"

"He was settling a problem in the northern realm. Queen Eris didn't want him anywhere near the princess."

"If it wasn't treason for thinking so, I'd say the queen was afraid of him."

"Shhh! Are you trying to get us obliviated?! Just saying that could get us killed!"

Neither guard noticed the small boy around seven years old watching on, his blue eyes sad.

_I hope Mama's alright._ He thought sadly, believing he had caused this fight. Casting one last look at the shaking doors the young Phobos walked off.

* * *

Will awoke to something wet, rough and slimy brushing across her face.

"Ack!" Will yelled, sitting up after pushing whatever it was that decided to slobber all over her away.

It took a moment to refocus her eyes as she wiped her face on a sleeve. She came face to face with a very large dog's face.

Instinctively Will pulled back, bracing herself for an attack but none came. Slowly she looked at the dog.

It was twice the size of the Great Dane! And it looked like a… wrinkle. An over sized wrinkle dog with beady little eyes and its tongue hanging out in an adorable fashion.

"Ooooh! Cute!" Will squealed, petting the fat wrinkly pooch.

As she petted it she looked around. The room she was in looked like something you'd expect to see in a medieval peasant home, only with lots of plants and thread everywhere, a table and two chairs on the other side of the room near a fire place, a mop and bucket close to the bed she was on and a full length mirror standing near a spinning wheel.

_Okay, I'm still on Meridian and had somehow ended up in a villager's home._

Seeing a door Will got up to see where it leads.

…or at least tried to. Instead, she ended up falling flat on her face when her feet didn't hit the ground when they were supposed to.

_What in the world?!_ Will thought as she rubbed her forehead only to hit herself in the nose as she once again failed to properly move her limbs.

Was she hit with some strange spell that messed up with her body? She could see Phobos or Cedric doing that.

With a grunt of unexpected exertion, Will sat up and slowly climbed to her feet, still wondering why her body felt so strange.

As she pulled herself up to her full height she again felt like something was off. The whole room seemed to be set up as an optical illusion because she felt shorter than she knew she was when she looked around.

Will frowned. Why was everything so huge? Even the table was big; she was pretty sure she could be eye level to it!

Did someone the size of Vathek live here? No, even he wasn't this big.

Slowly and carefully Will walked to the door, leaning on the large dog to keep from falling over again.

When she reached the doorway, she grabbed the handle that was at eye level when it felt like it should have been closer to her waist before gently turning it.

She nearly gasped upon seeing the other side. It had lead straight outside but instead of the thick dark clouded skies or the withering rotting landscape she was accustom to seeing when ever she came to Meridian the was bright blue sunny skies and healthy wholesome lands that flowed with life.

_Um, I'm I really still on Meridian?_ Will wonder dazedly.

She was apparently in some small village as there were Escanor and Galhot alike wandering here and there, talking about normal everyday trivials, like Phobos wasn't around, or sucking the heart and soul out of the people.

_This is one heck of a spell that maniacal evil creep put me under._ Will thought glumly, knowing none of this could be real.

Then she froze, a thought coming unheedingly to her.

Does he have the heart?

Clutching to where she wore the heart she felt a sigh of relief escape as the familiar thick cord of the heart came in contacted with her hand.

Her relief was short lived when she looked at it though. Instead of the glowing pink color, it was a dull gray, looking for the world like an odd bauble.

Before panic could assault her mind though, she was slobbered by her friendly companion, making her push it away reluctantly with her tiny hands.

Wait, tiny hands?

Her hands! They were puny! Will was now starting to freak out. What in the world had Phobos done to her?!?

Dread overwhelmed her as she staggered back into the building, tripping over her own feet as she made her way over to the mirror the large dog supporting her along.

There, staring back at her was a six year old version of her.

Will did the only thing that made sense at the moment.

She screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Cedric watched his master leave after brutally killing another guard. The tracker had returned without the girls or the rebel. Apparently the rebel boy had the foresight to have portals open, giving the girls time to flee.

Cedric growled to himself. This was becoming ridiculous! Even without power those whining brat's bested one of their own!

It was degrading to say the least.

But what really bothered him was that their leader had disappeared. No traces, no remnant. Nothing. Just gone.

_Cedric…_

Cedric looked around, trying to see who had just said his name. No one but the servants was here, cleaning up the mess that was the library.

_Cedric…_

Cedric looked around once more, his serpentine eyes falling on a book that one of the servants held.

Seeing Cedric the poor servant gave a shaky bow. "Can I h-help you, s-sir?"

Cedric watched the book, feeling a familiar pull towards it, like it was very important to someone.

_Cedric…_

Someone important to him.

"That book, give it to me." Cedric ordered holding out a clawed scaly hand.

The servant wasted no time in handing the book over, quickly bowing again before shuffling off, hoping Cedric wouldn't notice.

Had the servant been more astute he would have noticed Cedric had gone stricken still, his eyes glazed over for a moment.

Then he quickly slithered to a nearby bookshelf that was away from everyone else. As soon as he was out of sight he leaned against the bookshelf, breathing deeply as he shook slightly.

After touching the book he remembered everything.

_H-how could I have forgotten?_ He thought in shock.

_Because I promised her I'd keep you safe._ The voice said, and even if he couldn't see the one who the voice belonged to he could tell it was smiling at him in a very familiar manner.

_Now my dear Cedric, we have much plotting and little time to do so…_

* * *

Don't kill me! *holds hands up* I just have a very bad case off writer's block (seriously, that's stuff is of the devil!)

Hope you like it! The next chapter ought to be up some time either next or the week next week!

My apologies!

E.o.S.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Books of Forgotten Memory

Author: Essence of Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own. Aren't you glad?

* * *

Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child.

Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?

* * *

Will stared wide eyed at her reflection from her spot on the floor where she tumbled down after seeing herself.

She was a little kid! A brat! She was younger and smaller then Cornelia's sister!

_That was it._ She thought angrily. She was going to kill Phobos! Puberty was hard enough the first time, now she had to go through it a second time?!

Phobos was really a sick creep.

"Oh!" A haggard voice exclaimed, being Will out of her turbulent thoughts.

A elder Galhot woman strode over to her, deep wrinkles were embedded in her fat, green face. Eyes sunken in. The only way you could tell she had eyes was the occasional sparkle. And the trademark rock looking plates showed on her head.

"I wasn't expecting you up so soon! Rumblebottom!" She yelled the last part out, glaring at the dog.

"You shouldn't scare poor little girl's like that! Bad dog!"

The dog whine, scurrying away from the large woman with his tail underneath.

Having properly chastised the dog the lady turned to the now miniature Will, a friendly smile on her old face. "Sorry 'bout him lass. He's just really friendly. I'm Nugga, the village healer and weaver. Who are you dear?"

"W-Will. Will Vandom." The poor teen turned child said as she desperately tried to make sense of things.

"Well then Will Vandom, can you explain to me why you were in the middle of the lake?"

"Lake?"

"Yes child. Two of the boy's here found you when they had gone fishing."

_I was battling an evil sicko when I got sucked into a book that may or may not have been a ploy from aforementioned evil sicko._ Will thought though she kept it to herself.

Was this a ploy? Or had she been taken somewhere? If so why did she physically de-age? And why did the heart look like a ugly ornament now?

_This has to be some kind of freaky spell. Phobos wants me to fall for something, or spill everything about my fellow guardians and take me out with my guard down._ Will reason as well as someone in her position could.

_A trick. That was all this was. Has to be._

"Missy?" the kindly elder said, looking like a sweet old lady who honestly wanted to help her. Could she be real? If Phobos was behind the spell, probably not.

Will gave a smile. "I don't know. I was playing and then suddenly Whoosh! I'm in water!"

The red head almost felt bad about lying but this person wasn't real so it didn't matter.

Nugga gave a curious stare as before smiling, her jowls swinging as she spoke.

"Then can you tell me where your village is? Your parents must be worried."

"Mama went to sleep one day and never woke up again."

"Oh." Nugga said, looking sad. "What about your father?"

"Papa ran away, said he didn't want me because I'm a girl."

Nugga looked appalled. The poor child's mother died and her father abandoned her? The poor dear!

"Where you staying then?" Nugga wondered. Surely she had some relative who took her in.

"No where. I just wonder around."

Nugga was angry. No child should be subject to this! The old crone silently cursed the girl's father, not noticing that the girl was viewing her like someone would at a play.

_Wow, I got to hand it to Phobos. He can make reaaaally realistic characters! I can almost believe she's a real nice old lady!_ Will thought watching the galhot's emotions fly across her face. Maybe he should forget this whole evil prince thing and become a professional movies director.

Before the Galhot could ask anything else a Meridian rushed in.

"Nugga! Blints cut himself while he and his men where cutting down some trees!"

"Urg, you woodcutters, if you don't chop the wood you gotta chop something. I'll be right there."

"Can I come?"

Nugga was surprised by the tiny girl's request but smiled none the less. "Deary you don't want to see this. It's messy and not for the sight of little children."

"I won't get in the way. Besides I've seen lots of messy stuff before."

"Not like this."

Will stumbled over to the elder lady. "Please Miss Nugga? I want to help."

Will wanted to see purely because she wanted to find something that could get her out of this fake world, and to see just how realistic the evil prince had made this illusion.

Nugga sighed, not able to find it in her heart to say 'no' to the poor little darling.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya."

* * *

Nugga followed the worried Meridian, keeping an eye on the strange little red head.

Will had followed quietly beside her, except when she would inexplicably stumble or trip over her own feet. The girl was a klutz, and Nugga wasn't sure how Will had managed to live six or so whole years without learning how to put one foot in front of the other properly. It was as if she was trying to take larger steps than her legs were capable of and her arms were swinging awkwardly at her sides.

Then the road narrowed as people began to fill it more. The baker had placed some bags of flower out from the cart he was unloading, right in Will path.

Will tripped and ended up head down in a flower sack that she'd unsuccessfully attempted to sidestep, her feet kicking back and forth in a desperate and futile attempt to free herself.

Not only klutzy but tiny too. Poor Will.

The baker was a kind man and understood that the poor girl was disoriented from her near death experience, helping her out and not charging Nugga for the wasted flour even though Will had offered to help him in order to repay for the loss.

Most of the town knew about her coming for the boy's didn't possess a subtle bone in their bodies and it wasn't often you get to see a new face.

It was after the third crash-in-to-something and falling into the dirt that Nugga had enough.

Whistling loudly Nugga didn't have to wait long before Rumblebottom came running up, his rows of skin slapping everyway.

Nugga gently picked up the small girl and sat her on the dog, feeling better now that the flower covered girl wasn't as likely to kill herself walking anymore.

It didn't take long for them to reach the wounded man after that.

Nugga set about stopping the crying man from bleeding to death. He had cut very deeply into his leg, nearly clean to the bone.

Will watched from her perch on the dog, both grossed out by the wound and amazed by the detail Phobos put into this.

Even though he was an evil, psychopathic, murdering tyrant, Phobos really was amazing.

It looked, smelled, and felt real! Had this wound been real Will would have been royally sickened! Right down to the veins, and mass amounts of blood, muscle and tissue of the wounded screaming man, Nugga fat jowls that she had only previously seen on bulldogs, the aged sweaty faces of the men around, the gentle breeze and lively grass, everything!

It was strange though that he would put so much effort into this though. If he could trap her in a spell of this ingenuity then why didn't he just take the heart?

And speaking of the heart what was wrong with it? It wasn't pink or showed even the slightest twitch of power. It was just there, like some ugly lump of rock on a string.

Will continued to watch till Nugga finished bandaging the man before the elderly galhot said, "Keep him off that leg for the time being. He won't be using it four at least a two months."

Nugga turned to find Will perfectly fine, as if she hadn't just watched a man screaming out in pain where the other adults balked at it.

It was a bit unsettling.

"You alright Will?"

The red head nodded. "Miss Nugga, can we eat? I'm hungry."

_Watching an evil prince's illusion horror movie makes a bit of an appetite._ Will thought.

Nugga just stared.

The other's around looked at the girl like she was creepy.

* * *

A boy of ten rushed through the alleys, the angry voice's not far behind.

Really they didn't need to get all worked up about! The food he stole wasn't even good anymore!

But it was probably the only thing that was going to keep him alive for the next week so he clutched to it like a thief would to precious gems as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

_Almost there,_ He thought to himself.

_Just a little longer._

An alley with a broken wall came into view.

_There!_

The boy's body twisted and changed as he slithered into the hole, just in time.

The angry men rushed pass him, yelling of doing unmentionable horrors on the shape shifter's person.

Ten minutes slugged on by till the boy was certain he was safe before slithering out of the crack.

He looked down at the stale breads and over ripe apples in his now clawed and scaly hands.

He slowly ate one of the apples. It was sweet, too much so – obviously past its prime, but rotten food was better than no food, because at least rotten food offered a chance for survival where no food shut the door on the possibility completely. He picked a worm from the center and ate the rest of it; it sat heavily in his stomach, and he hoped he wouldn't be sick. What a waste of precious food that would be.

Slowly he changed back into a human boy, his emotions once more under his control.

He walked carefully to an abandon building, the only place he could call home. The roof had some time ago sunken in, the walls ready to cave under its own weight. In the corner of the driest area was a ratty blanket, two candles and a small but neat pile of wood near a small poorly made fire pit.

He sat near the broken door, watching from a distance as people on the road shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them.

He knew that no matter what they would always hate him.

Those born a shape-shifter were by and large hated by all, family included.

His parents were perfect examples of that. They couldn't get over the fact that their son was one of the few unlucky babies to be born with that ability.

Tears burned the side of his eyes, blearing his vision.

Forcefully he looked away, crying silent tears.

Cedric quietly cursed everything, wondering what he had done to be dealt this cruel fate of being alone and unwanted, never to belong.

* * *

Weira strolled through the halls, looking for her dear son Phobos. He had wondered off shortly after breakfast, wanting to go to the library to read.

She knew that others thought him a weird child, for who could prefer reading and observing others when he could be out with the other noble children, but she really couldn't blame him.

The parents of those children went to great lengths to keep their own children away from the poor boy, not wanting to incur the wrath of the queen who had made it public knowledge of her dislike (that was putting it **very **mildly) of him.

Now that she thought about it the only children she had ever seen around Phobos were the kitchen boy's and they were about 13-14 as were Phobos was only 8 and yet even they were wary of going near him.

Weira felt sadden at this, wishing things were better for him. Grant it she did her best for him but till she was queen, Phobos was a walking target to her mother. Mercifully her mother hadn't tried anything since the failed assassination attempt. Deimos had seen to that.

The woman was mad zealot! Being born into the royal family, and with her domineering personality and elitist upbringing it was little wonder as to why she thought herself better then everyone else, believing tradition to be a way of life and was derisive to anything she deemed beneath her. Especially men.

It honestly scared her to think just how close she had came to becoming like that.

"Weira,"

Weira nearly flinch at that voice, not out of fear but agitation.

"Yes Zaden? I'm a little busy."

Zaden, Weira's consort was a man she didn't want. Most consorts were either noble blooded or had powerful abilities. Zaden had been the former and though she could tolerate him, the man was utterly loyal to her mother.

If she loved something, he loved it. If she hated something, he hated it.

This mentality was what drove a barn nail into their relationship and the driving factor to why she didn't leave Zaden and Phobos alone together.

Zaden held no love for her son, just cold indifference.

Zaden coughed slightly.

"The Queen wishes to see you."

"She can wait. I have more pressing matters to attend to." _Like finding my son._

"She insists, otherwise she'll start maiming servants."

"And I care…?"

"The stable boys, very young maids and anyone under the age of fourteen will be the first to incur her displeasure."

Weira growled. Despite her lack of compassion for underlings, she held a soft spot for children. Trust that evil crone to exploit that.

With a snarl she brush passed Zaden, the grass withering around her as she stormed towards the queen.

* * *

Atop on the battlement, a young man sat on a stone, watching the sun hide behind clouds.

He was a man of twenty, who had long, golden hair with orange-ish streaks throughout it, almond slate gray eyes, and past his fitting tunic, breeches, boots and robes, he was trim in build, and very attractive.

Deimos, for that was his name, yawned, utterly bored. He had just returned three days ago after nearly six months of negotiating with the Northern Coast men and was duly dulled.

Something caught Deimos' eye near the grounds. Seeing what it was he grinned in a fashion that could described as delightfully evil, his eyes narrowing to slits and a fanged grin stretched across his face in an almost unnatural way.

Down below was Weira and her retard of a consort Zaden. Judging by the face Weira was giving him and on the fact that Zaden was a brown-noser to the Gorgon - _ahem_ - **Queen**, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was being said: The Mighty Nag-Hag wanted a chat with the cantankerous princess.

_Oh-ho! Heads are going to roll! Question is, who's?_ He thought excitably, he followed the irate princess.

* * *

Another chappy!

Hope your liking it! Poor Will! And Cedric!

NOTE! This is an AU so kindly disregard the canon!

See ya next time!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Books of Forgotten Memory

Author: Essence of Soup

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own. Please disregard canon while reading this.

Will finds herself thrown back in time, back when Phobos is just a child.

Will she kill her sworn enemy or attempt to change him for the better?

* * *

Weira was ready to murder someone, namely the unreasonable banshee that was her mother.

They stood in the courtyard where a table had been moved out to, four chairs around it as two shade boy's hovered around the Queen and advisers. Eris didn't look up from her map as she spoke.

"You Madam are restricted to the grounds."

Weira glare deepened. "Are you putting me under house arrest?"

"Don't trifle with me girl! I am in a foul disposition! And I'll have my way-"

"Or what? You'll ship me off to the mines like some criminal? All for the sake of your dim-witted hierarchy ritual."

"You are the crown princess of Meridian!"

"And it is ultimately my choice in the end as to what I do with it."

Eris simmered with anger. Seeing this Zadan politely ushered the queen to sit so as to calm down. Looking over at Weira the consort spoke.

"My dearest, you were born into dispensation. With that privilege comes specific obligations."

"Not to sound overly rude, but demanding the head of a child simply because he was not born the traditional gender is not an obligation!"

"Weira, as heiress to the queendom, it is your duty to produce the next legatee in line. And by next legatee in line I mean a girl! If this is not seen to I shall strike you in everyway I can." Eris said angrily.

"What shell it be Mother? Disembowelment or lashings?" came the sarcastic reply. Weira was really tired of hearing this.

"You shall be queen one day, as such you will need to follow tradition, not just in your household, but to neighboring realms! You already broke one of those by giving birth to that _**boy**_!" Eris said, practically spitting the last word out as though it was venom.

How in the world was she related to this sexist? Weira really had no idea.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I have!"

"Have?-!"

"I stopped listening when you began to repeat yourself."

"You shall not speak to your sovereign in such a manner!"

"As you have said I shall be queen one day so I have just as much right to speak to you in any fashion I see fit!"

"Impudent whelp!"

"Curmudgeon hag!"

Unbeknownst to the enraged females, a man continued to watch from his resting place as the princess and queen once more got into a verbal fight that threaten to become a battle of power, the Queen's chamberlain and the consort keeping a close but respectable distance from the powerful women.

He was currently sprawled out on a nearby roof, sitting in a reclined fashion, looking rather bored. When he had heard that Weira and the harrowing trollop were having another 'talk' he had rushed to see them kill each other. But so far he was really disappointed. Usually they chats were more violent then this.

He knew it took a lot to get under Weira's skin and that the unreasonable harpy had a short fuse and was quick to using her powers as where Weira used her powers in self defense or when she was torturing spies/thieves/infidels etc.

Staring at the cloudless sky the young man entertained the idea of going to the treasurer and getting some gold to go get drunk on.

**BOOM!**

Jerking up into a sitting position, the lazy look in his eyes changed to one of mad expectancy, a large grin stretched across his pale face showing lengthen fangs.

Had anyone seen this face they would have ran screaming in the opposite direction, scared for life.

_Oh boy, watching family kill each other! It doesn't get any better then this! I wish I had some beer._

These quarrels between the queen and the princess had been going since Weira had been old enough to search for spells that could potentially harm the queen.

It was no secret that Weira and the queen did not get along, most believing they just did not agree on anything and held a mutual dislike of one another, and the guards throughout the land encouraged this idea thanks to him. It was the ones that served within the castle that knew the painful truth though.

Queen Eris and Princess Weira didn't dislike each other; they downright hated each other.

The chamberlain and consort had already taken cover, the men watching the powerful women getting ready to destroy yet another part of the castle.

The young mans smile faded slightly when he spotted a child hiding too close to the ladies for comfort. Plus he knew this child.

Sighing he pushed himself up, annoyed that his fun was cut short. He grumbled to himself as he jumped off the roof and into a tree then using acrobatic movements to reach the ground, muttering about how Weira should keep better tabs on Phobos.

The moment he landed the two women stopped their bickering.

Smiling brightly, the semi-blonde greeted cheerfully, "Forgive my interruption, ladies of gracious nobility! How are you lovely creatures of atypical beauty doing on this fine morning?" he said giving a mock bow.

The princess and queen stood in silence having forgotten their quarrel, the former looking both shock and happy by his appearance while the latter annoyed though not homicidal.

"Lord Deimos, you look well." Eris stated.

The young man bowed respectfully as he set his face into an impassive mask, "Your highness, forgive this intrusion but I have come to report my findings of the Northern lands and the treaty I have worked out among those barbarians. You now have a foot hold into those lands, and soon you shall see the rewards of the lands."

The queen nodded, looking pleased.

"I have left in your advisers care the deeds of the lands as well as the contracts I had worked out; it should allow us more land and promote ambience among our traders and they're borders. Of course, those documents will need you signature to make them official."

Eris nodded once more, looking satisfied. "Excellent work, Blades. It's comforting to know I still have a competent person of practical intelligence."

Deimos could practically hear her mentally add on 'even though you're a man'. Eris looked back at Weira, a withering glare in her eyes.

"We'll continue this conversation later." She said as she waved her off, focusing on the new items the adviser had.

"Milady, I shall escort you." Deimos said with a bow to Weira, his face still impassive. The princess nodded, following Deimos only slightly behind. Weira looked surprise when they passed through a side door, Phobos hiding next to the entrance.

"Milady should keep a better eye on the young prince; evil lurks these corridors." Deimos stated, giving a pointed stare at the retreating form of the queen.

"Mama," Phobos said, looking happy to see her as he hugged her waist though he did shake slightly. Deimos didn't blame the boy; when Weira and Eris really got into they're little 'chats' it often resulted in mass destruction, mutilation of those unfortunate to get caught in it, and was more often then not a total blood bath.

Phobos had never seen it get really out of hand, mostly due to Weira keeping him as far away from the queen as possible while still being in the palace but that didn't mean he didn't hear it.

The trio walked back to Weira's personal tower, Weira asking Phobos about his day. The boy shyy told her about his lessons as he kept closer to her. Deimos wasn't really surprise by the boys' behavior; Phobos very rarely spoke to anyone outside of his mother, his tutor and those two kitchen boys.

Even at the age of eight the boy had mastered the fine art of 'not being seen nor heard' which was really sad. He should be playing with other children enjoying his childhood, not living in dread of his old biddy of a grandmother!

The Blades said nothing though, just watched in fondness as mother and son spoke happily.

Finally reaching the tower entrance Weira sent Phobos down to his room, telling him she needed to discuss business with Deimos. As soon as the boy left Weira practicely tackled Deimos in a fierce hug.

"Deimos, you blaggering berk! When did you return from your trip?" Weira asked, happy to see a true friend after her day.

"About three days ago. Why did you miss me Wei-wei?""

Glaring slightly, the young woman smacked him lightly across the head. "Don't call me that!"

Deimos pouted slightly. "So cruel! And after all I did to distract the cumbersome slag and keep poor little ickle Phobos safe from his mummy's and granny's tantrum."

Weira held up her hands, a playful smile on her face. "Your right. I'm sorry, and thank you for keeping Phobos safe back there."

Deimos replied with a feigned shock that reflected in his eyes as well as his voice. "What's this? The prideful Weira is actually thanking a lowly male? Oh the queen would titter with useless rage!"

"Oh yes, I'm just reprehencible aren't?" Weira deadpanned.

"Unforgivably so! For such a crime, I must lock you away in a distant tower! But since going to find some tower in a remote land is a bother, I shall just use this one in front of us!" he said in a ominous tone, picking Weira up and throwing her over his shoulder. The woman laughed, smacking his back.

"Put me down, you nutter!"

"What was that? Spin you around till you sputter? As you wish!" the man said impishly before spinning her around, eliciting laughter from the princess.

"Stop! Stop! You'll make me sick!" Weira laughter, looking very happy.

Up in a near window, Phobos watched the rare sight of his mother being cheerful. As far as he knew, only he and the Blades called Lord Deimos could make her smile like that. A smile of his own formed as he watched the two adults act like children.

_I wish I had a friend like that._ Phobos thought wistfully.

* * *

Nugga weaved and wove a patch into the pants, grumbling about idiots boys and there need to ruin their clothes.

"It's not my fault! Rumblebottom ripped them!" Sethron, the owner of the pants bemoaned.

"Only because you were dumb enough to sit on that back quarter leg your father had been working on." Nugga stated, not bothering to look up.

"Its not my fault! I was tired from working at the kitchens in the castle and had to sit down!"

_Right on a butchers work space_. Nugga thought, clearly remembering the butcher's (Sethron's father) face.

The boy had ran out the building to escape his father's wrath and ended up getting chased by her faithful hound.

Groknot had laughed at this, and so did Will once she made she the older boy was fine.

A month had passed since Will came to the village and Nugga could honestly say she never met anyone like this scrap of a girl.

Will was a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She absolutely loves swimming though she can't do it yet. She seemed to love animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs (this was proven when she brought three home once when she had gone out to play with the boy's).

Since the girl had no where to go, the galhot woman took her in. Heck she took Groknot in after his parents died, why not the teeny but sweet lass?

_Me and my weakness to children._ Nugga thought.

But the girl was, well, strange. She had gone with Nugga every time there was an ailment, but she didn't respond in disgust or horror as the old galhot had predicted. Instead she watched avidly, asking questions and even laughed once when one of the men had cut an artery, finding his blood squirting out like a palace fountain humorous.

Most people avoided her after that clearly believing that there was something very wrong with her, though Groknot and Sethron stuck close to the pint sized girl. Nugga felt that they did that because they felt it was their responsibility to watch her, having saved her and all but the three soon became close when they found common ground's.

Finishing the last stitch Nugga handed the mended pair to Sethron, who looked quite eager to get his pants back on as he was wearing nothing but a very large shirt that came to his knees.

"There! Next time patch 'em yerself!"

Sethron had only just put his pants on when the door opened, revealing a dripping wet Groknot with a equally wet Will under his arm, both sporting agitated glares.

"Get out! I ain't gonna clean up no water mess in here!" Nugga half-stated half-yelled, throwing them clothes.

The duo marched off (or more to say Groknot marched, Will was still under his arm pouting) to woods area near the healer's home. Placing the tiny girl down he tossed the dress to her before marching away out of sight.

"Will! What were you thinking?" Groknot said angrily, yanking off his wet clothe.

"I thought I was swimming!" Will stated back, taking the dress off, ringing it to relieve it of its liquidly substance.

"You were flipping and flopping everywhere!" the galhot shot back, putting on a dry pair of breeches.

"I was getting a feel of the move you showed me!" Will replied, now ringing her hair which proved a bit difficult seeing as it was a bobcut.

"That didn't look like anything I taught you!"

"I improvised!" The small girl nearly yelled, yanking the dry dress on with a huff.

Will sighed, angry at her performance today. She had found out earlier that month that her body had absolutely no muscle memory whatsoever of her fourteen year self.

Running? She got winded faster and didn't cover nearly the same amount of ground.

Climbing a tree? Lots of effort and she was so short that most of the branches were out of reach anyway.

Walking? A headache and a half due to having to keep so much attention on her movements to prevent crashing, tripping and falling.

In short, her body was de-aged to the point she had no physical memory of her normal activities she had as a teenager.

And she hated it.

Sure she could move her body semi-normal now albeit still a bit clumsily but that didn't stop her from crying when she found the reason behind her near death by drowning when she first came here.

Her body couldn't remember how to swim! Sure she _**knew**_ how to swim but physically she didn't, thus leading to her having to relearn it through Groknot instructions.

She would have said Phobos was a twisted evil deuce bag but she was really starting to wonder if Phobos really was the cause of this.

The more she stayed here the more she became uncertain that the dark prince had a hand in this. Everything was too real. But maybe that was the point. Maybe Phobos wanted her to think it was real, that she was trapped in a childish body away from friends and family in a world where he didn't exist and the Heart didn't work.

She was conflicted; part of her really wanted to believe this was real, that something unexpected and unexplainable had happened to her that got her into this mess so that she properly freak out while another side told her to keep the child act up, to show no signs of distress in case this was a something Phobos had come up with to torment her.

If this was an illusion world created by the tyrannical prince, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was wearing her down mentally or to let him know how close she was from suffering an over due panic attack.

"Oy, Will! You done yet?" Groknot's voice rang out bringing her out of her musings.

"I'm coming!"

The duo walked back to the house, Sethron smiling at them as they came.

"Did you have fun teaching her to swim?"

"Did you enjoy getting your butt munched on by Rumblebottom?"

Will giggle at their playful banter. It was easy to pretend to be a child with these two. They were so immature that it was hilarious, often making her forget that she was trapped here.

The three entered the healer's home where Nugga had bowl's of soup waiting for them.

The boy's laughed and egged each other on, Nugga watching with a resigned smile on her face.

Will watched the boy's though her mind was elsewhere.

During the month she had stayed here she had learned a lot about this Meridian.

The village she was in currently in was called Lore and was near the fortress, only an hour away on foot.

Nugga was one of the mot respected elders in the village, many going to her for guidance, new clothes or healing and despite her gruff demeanor, was a very loving old lady with a very big soft spot for children.

The boy's had been very kind to her, saying she was their honorary little sister.

Groknot was an orphan, both of his parents had died in their home that had caught on fire when he was very young and was taken in by Nugga. He worked at the fortress as a kitchen boy but aspired to become a guard.

Sethron lived with his father the butcher. His mother had walked out on her family when he was young, barely four at the time. He had an older brother, Julian, who was a ranger. He too worked in the fortress kitchen and aspired to become a guard like Groknot.

They were in a time of peace, the ruler of the lands, Queen Eris was a severe but fair ruler. It wasn't much but Will was alright with that; she had time to find out other things.

Will tuned back into the conversation when Nugga spoke.

"Boy's, Will, I will be going to Anxing tomorrow; an epidemic broke out there and they are gonna need all the help they can get."

Will perked at this. "May I come?"

"No." Came the deadpanned response.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Still a no."

"You-"

"Nope."

"Why-"

"Because I said so."

"But that's not-"

"Neither is life. Get use to it."

Will folded her arms, pouting. She hated when Nugga did that.

Sethron and Groknot looked over at the aged woman.

"Then can we-"

"No."

"Oh come-"

"I won't."

"But we-"

"I know you work hard. Now work harder."

"Nugga-"

"Too bad."

And judging by the boy's face's, they didn't like it when she did that either.

Will pouted. She wanted to see how far this world expanded, and to see if she could find hints as to whether or not she was stuck in an illusion, a alternate dimension or something entirely different.

Well looks like she was going to have to get creative.

* * *

Cedric, currently under the alias Rick Hoffmen the bookstore owner, once more rearranged the book shelve in front of him as he attempted to levee the worry that knotted up in his gut thanks to the memories that had reemerged nearly a week ago.

_You must really be dedicated to getting that shelf organized because that's the fifth time in the past hour you've rearranged it._ A disembodied voice said, sounding amused.

Cedric turned, glaring at the book. "Well forgive me; I have recalled things I had forced to forget and am currently tied to a mission I dearly don't want to see through."

_You were fine with the task Phobos assigned you before._

"Yes before _you_ put my memories back!" the shape shifter snarled at his companion, if you could call him that. "Before those brats was just the enemy! Now I happen to have conflicting views on the matter!"

_Quit complaining. I sealed the portals away, and right now only your __inversion point is the doorway to Meridian. Plus Miss Vandom still has the Heart, making crossing the doorways and transforming impossible for them. You just have to hunt down that kid your looking for, convince her you're a nice guy and that she is the long lost sister to Phobos, our affectionate and benign ruler._ The book said, giggling at the last of it.

Cedric glared angrily at the book, eyes flickering in color from blue to gold. "When will she come back?"

_She who?_

"Don't play stupid! You know who I mean!"

_Don't get your knickers in a twist. She's safe; I'm watching over her!_

"Why do you think I'm worried?"

_Hey! I have been a guardian longer then you've been alive!_

"…guardian?" Cedric said, an amused look on his face.

_Yes guardian- Not that kind guardian! Can you honestly see me wielding the Heart, dressed in drag? …ewwwwww, I just imagined that!_

Cedric chuckled before looking coldly at the book. "All jokes aside, if anything bad happens to her, I'll shred you."

_God Cedric. One would think I was trying to kill her with the way your acting!_

"Yes well, seeing how I recall how well history went, I'm hesitant to believe you at face, or in this case cover, value."

_Endearing little sod, aren't you? Just how the devil did Vandom stand you for all those years?_

"Because she cared. I'm just returning the favor with interest." Cedric said with a smile.

* * *

Holy Crap! I've updated! *faints*

Don't know when I'll update again. Thanks to all those who have commented and reviewed!

Please review!

.


End file.
